Yume
by Alexiel Lilith
Summary: E é quando vemos o outro chorar por outra pessoa que percebemos o tempo que perdemos. William começava a entender isso.


**Titulo:** Yume

**Casal:** William x Grell

**Resumo:** E é quando vemos o outro chorar por outra pessoa que percebemos o tempo que perdemos. William começava a entender isso.

**Música:** Kimi Ga Oikaketa Yume - Gackt

**Dedicatória: **Presente de amigo secreto para a Kira-chan do fórum The Contract.**  
><strong>

**Aviso:** Reviews serão sempre bem vindas!

* * *

><p>William não quis permanecer mais um minuto ali. Ver Grell e Ronald desfrutando de uma mesa com chá servido pelo demônio Phantomhive, desta vez não levaria eles consigo, já era fim de expediente mesmo, deixou-os ali...<p>

"_Tive um sonho saudoso, naquela época  
>A gente dividia a solidão<br>Como se apoiasse um a outro  
>Quando descobri a coisa mais importante<br>Já era tarde"_

No mundo shinigami, apenas as arvores daquele lugar, onde jaziam corpos de shinigamis, eram testemunhas do olhar triste do despachante.

E sentado na grama, William vislumbrava o céu no entardecer. Seus olhos tristes pareciam longe...

"_Memórias do passado são deslumbrantes_

_Se você estiver ferida e quase chorando_

_Eu cantarei_

_Até que se sequem as lágrimas"_

Na mente de William, as lembranças. Como a ansiedade de ser um aspirante a shinigami o tomava naqueles dias, dias de estudos e testes e finalmente o teste final.

Lembranças de estar com Grell Sutcliff naquela sala, recebendo as orientações de sua missão. O autocontrole com os comentários dele.

Ações que o levaram a perder o controle, a agredi-lo e a quase sucumbir a uma alma.

Um sorriso se fez nos lábios de William nesse momento, quando em sua mente a voz do ruivo o deixou corado ao relembrar: "Não mexa com meu homem...". Ou algo do tipo. Já haviam se passado tanto tempo, mas a sensação ainda era a mesma...

"_É o sonho que você buscou_

_Não tenha medo de mágoa_

_Se você estiver tremendo à noite_

_Vou abraçá-la"_

Sensações...

O corpo de William se arrepiava ao lembrar da proximidade que o ruivo sempre ficava do seu corpo. O moreno conseguia se aquecer apenas com o calor que emanava de Grell. Mas logo ele disfarçava, tratando o outro mal. Como o tratava mal, mas o que mais o intrigava era que Grell gostava daquilo. Grell deveria ser mesmo louco...

"_Por isso_

_Deixe de lado essa cara triste_

_Para me mostrar seu sorriso_

_Que é a coisa mais preciosa para mim"_

Loucura... Insanidade.. Alegria... Amor...

Tantos sentimentos que o ruivo expressava, tanto ele falava apenas com os olhos e o sorriso.

É certo que o ruivo tinha defeitos que irritavam o moreno, mas naquele instante apenas o lado bom de Grell vinha a sua mente. Uma vida vivida intensamente. Intenso... Assim William o definiria...

"_Ainda me lembro_

_Não existe a eternidade aqui_

_Com tristeza, olhava para as pessoas_

_Que foram sumindo"_

Viver intensamente... tsc... William sabia que mesmo a eternidade não era assim tão eterna. Ainda mais quando encontravam demônios em seu caminho.

E o olhar dele percorria o vasto cemitério refugio final da memória de um shinigami. Não havia corpos, ou poucos, na maioria eram apenas objetos que pertenceram ao shinigami. Por isso, por motivos assim, William se irritava, por isso ele agredia Grell.

Quando Grell entenderia que apenas lembranças e saudades eram eternas nesta convivência entre demônios e shinigamis?

"_Ninguém dirige carro sem freio_

_Você disse em surdina_

_Fazendo-se de forte_

_Eu puxei seu corpo para abraçar forte"_

Estava tão perdido em seus pensamentos que não sentiu a presença de mais um shinigami ali. Quando percebeu seu corpo já estava em volto em um abraço quente e aconchegante.

- Aqui esta você Will... Você sumiu... Fiquei preocupado... Não se deixa a sua dama para trás sabia? Isso não é nada cavalheiro...

Se fosse em outro momento, aquela atitude e palavras renderiam ao ruivo alguns hematomas, mas ao hoje não ali.

William apenas suspirou e ajeitou os óculos, ainda tendo um levíssimo sorriso nos lábios.

- Já havíamos acabado, resolvi deixar vocês livres afinal... Temos trabalhado muito nesses últimos tempos...

- Verdade Will... Sabe precisamos de férias... – sorria ele recostando a cabeça no ombro do moreno.

William não respondeu, apenas cerrou os olhos mais uma vez e sentiu aquele calor saudoso, do inicio. Algo que ele sabia. Ficara no passado...

"_Se tem um sonho que quer realizar_

_Não abaixe a cabeça e nem chore_

_Na noite de insônia_

_Estarei ao seu lado_

_Até você sonhar_

_Deixe a timidez_

_Para me mostrar seu sorriso_

_Que é a coisa mais preciosa para mim"_

Não sabia quanto tempo passara ali com ele, naquela posição, talvez tivesse até mesmo adormecido nos braços do ruivo se este inquieto não se levantasse e começasse a chamá-lo o puxando pelo braço.

- Não durma ai Will... Vem... Vamos embora, esta anoitecendo... Além do mais quero te mostrar umas coisas...

William suspirou, e balançou a cabeça enquanto ajeitava os óculos. Não mudaria. Aquele era Grell Sutcliff. O intenso shinigami ruivo.

Ele então se levantou e ajeitou a roupa.

- Tudo bem Grell, mas não vou demorar...

William não obteve resposta, apenas um sorriso e um olhar que ele conhecia bem, algo sádico e infantil, e suspirou, e quando começou a caminhar sentiu a mão do outro pegar a sua.

- Grell...

Apenas sussurrou o nome dele, e assim seguiram para foram dali.

"_Já não dá para voltar àquela época_

_Em que falávamos de inúmeros sonhos"_

A brisa leve balança os cabelos de William, uma única lagrima, solitária, escorre de sua face e molha seu sorriso.

Muito se passou. Muitas alegrias e tristezas, decepções realizações. Alguns cresceram outros talvez não mas William tinha uma certeza: certos sentimentos, assim como lembranças, seriam eternos...


End file.
